


Small Offerings

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Post 1.11 "Alone Time", References to Drug Use, Shower Sex, Smut, references to drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: Jessica seeks comfort in Gil
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Small Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is unbeta-ed, please forgive any mistakes. I couldn't help but write for these two. Feedback is appreciated!

“Jessica, you need really need to get some sleep.” 

Gil Arroyo’s voice was a gentle but no less a command. He’d been trying to prod her from the rather uncomfortable chair she had stationed between Malcolm and Ainsley’s hospital beds. Her son was in a heavy post-surgery drugged sleep while her daughter was asleep after being given a mild sedative after she saw the plastic surgeon to ensure the cut across her forehead and scalp wouldn’t scar. 

Jessica Whitly swung her gaze up to meet Gil’s dark eyes. “Has the FBI officially found every hidden nook and cranny in my house?” She asked.

He sighed deeply, shoving his hands into his pockets. “No, not yet.”

“Then I’m staying here.” She informed him firmly. She wasn’t going to let him boss her around, even though he was completely right. Exhaustion weighed heavily, a bone deep weariness that made her long for her pills, some booze, and a soft mattress. 

Martin had yet again managed to break down the last bit of security she had had. Her _home_. She had refused to be chased out of it once but after seeing that psychopath emerge from a hidden passage with an axe…she brought her hand to her chest as if it would stop the sudden burst of fear that shocked through her heart.

That monster had been captured by her son and carted away by the FBI, she reminded herself. He couldn’t hurt them anymore…physically, that is. 

Mentally, the scars would be there forever.

“Jessica…” Gil prodded again, his voice dropping to a soft rumble, “You can stay with me if you want.”

With him? That was an invitation that nearly broke through her resolve. He had been the one person that had ever made her feel remotely safe. She exhaled softly, knowing as tempting as the offer was, she couldn’t bring herself to go to his home, where he had had a happy life with Jackie and not feel like she was staining everything with the tainted legacy her husband had left behind.

“Thank you.” She slowly pushed herself up out of the chair, her back aching somewhat, “But I’ll just get a room at the Ritz.”

“I can drive you.” Gil offered.

Jessica nodded but her gaze drifted to Malcolm, who groaned quietly in his sleep. Her heart twisted sharply and she cursed Martin straight to hell. 

  
A soft sound of a throat clearing drew her attention away and she found one of Gil’s detectives, Dani, watching her with somber eyes. 

“I’ll stay with them.” Dani said, “They’re going to be out for a while. The best thing you can do for them is to get some sleep.”

She was about to protest again when Gil’s hands curled around her arms. “She’s right. Please, Jess. Stop fighting.”

A slow, humorless smile lifted the corner of her mouth. “Not in my nature.” 

She was rewarded with Gil rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. It was then she noticed he looked just as tired as she felt. “Fine.” She gave in and reached into her pocketbook, finding her phone and turning it on, “I’ll take you up on your offer.”

The drive was quiet and uneventful. As they pulled up to the valet, Jessica reached out to Gil as he put the car in park. “Walk me up? I don’t feel like being alone right now.”

He nodded without hesitation. “Of course.” 

After they got the valet slip, Gil walked with her inside and to the front desk. She checked in and headed to the elevator, Gil a quiet, comfortable presence at her back. The lift ascended until it reached nearly the top floor; she couldn’t bear to be near the ground right now. Inside the plush suite, Gil seemed to slip into work mode and made his way through first. She followed behind him, watching the alertness in his eyes, the stiffness in his posture. He turned on all the lights, banishing away the darkness, and a knot in her chest released. She’d had enough of the dark for a while.

When he seemed to be satisfied, Jessica headed into the bathroom. On the counter were some of the items she had special ordered: toiletries and other sundries. Including make-up remover cloths. Pulling one out, she began the process of removing her armor, the carefully applied make up that made her feel like she could take on the world. 

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she glanced over in the mirror and found Gil leaning against the doorframe, watching her silently. Gil had seen her at her best, at her absolute worst. Now she was letting him see behind her mask and his expression was soft. 

She dropped the cloth into the trash and crossed the room to him in a few long strides. This man needed relaxation as much as she did and she knew what she could offer him. Slowly, she pivoted until she was facing the mirror and pulled her hair off her back and brushed it over her shoulder.

“Unzip me?”

Gil’s hands moved up to the top of her dress and tugged the zipper all the way down at a slow pace that sent her heart racing. Her eyes moved to him in the reflective glass and found his eyes still lowered. He was so close she could feel the warmth of him on the exposed skin of her back. She swallowed hard and took two steps forward. His eyes lifted then, finding hers in the mirror. Without a moment of thought, she pushed the dress down her arms, down her waist, and off her hips, letting it fall to a dark puddle on the otherwise blindingly white marble floor.

The sound of his throat clearing softly caught her ears and she turned to face him. Instead of turning away, his eyes swept over her, and her skin tingled with an awareness she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Join me for a shower?” She asked.

Quiet stretched for a moment and she waited for the rejection that she was certain was coming. She was crossing an unspoken line. But she’d made worse mistakes in her life. 

But then he unbuttoned his coat and her knees wanted to shake as he shrugged it off and tossed it somewhere beyond her view. Then he lifted the black turtleneck over his head and it joined his coat. He was muscular, with a broad chest peppered with dark hair and her hands ached to run her hands up that chest, feel his heartbeat beneath her hand. She watched him toe off his dress shoes but her eyes were riveted when his hand went to his belt and a throbbing began between her thighs. 

In a moment, his socks and pants were gone as well, leaving him in a pair of black boxer-briefs and crossed the threshold, joining her in the bathroom. Inhaling a little unsteady, she stepped out of her Manolo Blahniks and now they were no longer eye to eye. He smiled a little bit and moved past her to the shower stall, starting it up. She finished undressing, carefully unclasping her jewelry and setting it on the counter before letting her La Perla bra and panty set join her dress on the floor.

She licked her lips unconsciously as Gil turned from the shower. His eyes moved over her again, slower this time. Desire warmed her chest and he moved closer, taking off his watch and his wedding ring and setting it on the counter. Her heart dropped as she saw the simple gold band, figuring this would be the line that would stop him. But when she looked up from her reverie, he was naked. Gloriously, beautifully, naked. She honestly tried not to stare to long at the length of his cock for too long but she must have because Gil’s voice reached her ears and she blinked at the sudden sound. 

“You ready, Jess?” He asked, not commenting on her staring, instead offering her his hand.

Wordless for once, she just nodded and placed her palm on his, letting him lead her into the shower. Inside the very large stall, he shut the door behind him as she stepped under the cascade. The water was perfectly warm and she sighed, combing her fingers through her hair until the products loosened and her hair was soft. Gil joined her under the spray and their bodies brushed against each other. A gasp caught in her throat. She wanted to feel that sensation again and again. 

Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself relax against him, leaving no space between them. Relief unknotted her shoulders when his arms came around her, no less tight than her embrace. Comfort; she hadn’t felt the intimate comfort of another body against hers in so long. And not just a fling but someone that mattered. Someone that cared. They clung to each other, neither moving for what felt like ages and she was in no hurry to move away. Gil pulled back just enough that he angled his head down to look at her. His hand came up to cup her face and she unashamedly leaned into the touch, the callouses on his hands snagging gently at her skin.

“What are we doing?” Gil murmured.

“Taking a shower.” She couldn’t stop the smart ass answer that rolled off her tongue.

“No, Jess.” There was no humor in his voice and felt the urge to blush a little, feeling chastised, “What are we doing right now? In this moment?”

His thumb stroked her cheek and she reached over and caught the digit with a gentle tug of her teeth. She felt his cock harden between him and any thought but riding him until her knees gave out vanished from her head. “We’re two friends taking comfort in each other.” She answered after giving his finger tip a quick lick and releasing it from her teeth.

His dark eyes seemed to get darker and she fought a shiver of delight. “Is that what we are?”

She nodded. “Do you want me? Want this? Say the word and I’ll---”

“Jessica, stop.” Gil shook his head, “How could I not want you?”

Then he ducked his head and caught her lips with his. His lips were soft against hers and she couldn’t remember the last time she had been kissed like this, with such skill and care. Jessica kissed him back, wondering if it felt as desperate as she felt. She was desperate for him, for how he made her feel. It was as strong as the need that heated her veins, made her throb between her legs.

Jessica broke the kiss with a little squeak when Gil lifted her off her feet and pressed her back against the tiled wall. Her head tilted back and his mouth moved to her throat, dropping kisses down the slope of her neck, down to her collar bone. The new position put his cock between her folds and she slowly moved her hips, sliding up and down his length, brushing her clit with every pass until she felt the slickness of her arousal coat his shaft, making her movements glide easier and easier.

“Fuck, Jess.” He growled against her breast before his tongue flicked across her nipple.

She gripped his shoulders and let out a soft mewling sound. As much as she was enjoying his languid exploration of her skin, her core was empty and aching. She wanted to feel him inside her. 

“Please,” All she could manage was a whimper, plunging one hand into his hair and tugging at the dark strands, “Inside me.”

He reached between them and took his cock in his hand, angling the wide tip at her entrance. Her breath quickened at the sight of his cock disappearing inside of her. Pleasure forced her to squeeze her eyes shut and focus on the how it felt. She groaned as the empty ache vanished and was replaced with fullness. 

“Fuck!” She breathed, opening her eyes, not wanting to miss seeing his face.

Gil’s dark eyes locked with hers, intense enough to make goosebumps rise across her skin. “You feel so good.” He groaned softly.

She smiled. “So do you.”

He kissed her once more as he began to move. With each kiss, he drank down the sound of her moans. She had worked herself up to the brink and her orgasm wasn’t far away. She released her grip on his shoulder and moved her hand down through her small, maintained patch of curls and found her clit, rubbing it without mercy. Lightning bolts of pleasure spiked, making her walls tighten around him and a whimper caught in her throat.

“Don’t stop.” Gil growled, his hips moving with more urgency, more force, “Don’t stop.”

Like she could. She was on the edge, teetering on the brink of too much and not enough. Gil was perfect, fucking her just right. She so close to coming, her toes curled. So close. _Soclose. Soclose. Soclose._ Gil’s teeth against the base of her throat sent her breaking, the hair of his goatee brushing against her overly sensitive skin, and she came with a hoarse cry, the intensity of the orgasm soaking her thighs, coating his shaft. Gil groaned and continued to thrust his hips until they gave one last snap and stilled. She made a low noise as she felt the throbbing of his cock inside of her as he came. 

He rested his forehead against her chest and she let her eyes drift shut as she caught her breath. Slowly, they detangled, and he set her feet gently back on the shower floor. Jessica tried to find the words to sum up how she felt but all that managed to come out was: “Wow.”

Gil chuckled softly and unwrapped the provided bar of soap. Then he soaped up his hands before he passed the bar to her. She did the same and they cleaned up in comfortable silence. As the water temperature began to drop, they hurried up and got out. Wrapping herself in a thick, soft, oversized towel, she watched Gil as he toweled off and began to dress. 

All at once, the bliss of sex vanished and anxiety rushed in, cantering her heart. She was going to be alone. While that was something that never normally bothered her, tonight was anything but normal. Normal would have been grabbing a cocktail and some pills, picking the right combination until she felt absolutely nothing. But while her children were still in that hospital, she didn’t feel leaning on that particular crutch. Call it responsible parenting. She could do that now and again.

Besides, Gil was still with her. His arms around her would help. It would be a lie to say it would help more than pills but he was damn close.

“Gil?” She crossed to him as he pulled on his dress slacks.

“Yeah?” His brows furrowed in concern as he studied her face.

“Will you…will you stay until I can fall asleep?” She asked.

He nodded slowly and leaned forward, brushing his lips against her forehead. His silver-tipped goatee tickled her brows and she laughed softly. She moved back into the bathroom and closed the door to finish getting ready for bed. After using the facility and washing her hands, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. The bags under her eyes made her wince but the small satisfied smile that stretched her lips? She couldn’t stop that if she tried.

She looked almost happy. She tried to remember the last time she felt that way. It was distant, fuzzy.

She emerged from the bathroom, finding the room empty. She could hear Gil’s voice from the other room and wondered just who was calling him. Moving to the bed, Jessica pushed back the comforter and sheets, crawling in naked. As she pulled the sheets up to her chest, Gil returned and put his phone on the nightstand beside the bed. She rolled over and looked at him over her shoulder.

“Spoon me?” 

He joined her, stretching along her back, fitting himself behind her, his arm sliding around her waist.

“Thank you.” She murmured.

“Mmhm.” He hummed quietly.

“Any updates I should know about?” She asked after a few minutes of quiet.

“Nothing yet.” He answered and dropped a kiss to her hair, “Sleep, Jessica. I’ll keep you safe.”

“I know.” She whispered.

He gave her a gentle squeeze and she relaxed. Exhaling, Jessica closed her eyes, and listened to the sound of Gil’s breathing until the sweet blackness of sleep claimed her. 


End file.
